1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive seat with a seat cushion tilt device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Reference is made to FIGS. 1 to 4, in which is shown an example of conventional automotive seat (AS) with a seat cushion tilt device (50). The seat (AS) comprises a seat cushion (SC), a seat back (SB), the tilt device (50), a reclining device (RD), and a pair of shield covers (20).
As best shown in FIG. 2, the seat cushion tilt device (50) is normally comprised of a forward link mechanism (51, 52), a backward link mechanism (53, 54), a motor (M), and gear unit (G). Those forward and backward link mechanism (51, 52, 53, 54) as well as the gear unit (G) are interposed between a pair of spaced-apart upstanding brackets (13)(13). The two upstanding brackets (13)(13) are respectively provided on a pair of spaced-apart slide rails (10)(10). The motor (M) is mounted at one of the two upstanding brackets (13)(13) for operative connection with the gear unit (G). Each of the two slide rails (10)(10) comprises an upper rail (11) and a lower rail (12), such that the upper rail (11) is slidable forwardly and backwardly upon the lower rail (12).
Both forward and backward link mechanisms stated above are connected to the bottom surface of the seat cushion (SC), with the two upstanding brackets (13) (13) extending along the respective both lateral sides of seat cushion (SC). The seat back (SB) is rotatably connected to the backward end portion of seat cushion (SC) via the reclining device (RD) and backward upwardly projected area of the upstanding bracket (13).
With a particular reference to FIG. 1 , the illustrated mode of seat cushion (SC), which is found in most of conventional seat, is so formed to define therein a wider forward section (SC1) and a narrow backward section (SC3). As shown, the forward section (SC1) includes a pair of lateral portions (SC2)(SC2) to assume a greater width than that of the backward section (SC3). Thus, there are defined a pair of lateral recessed zones on the respective lateral opposite sides of the backward section (SC3). A pair of shield covers (20)(20) are attached over those lateral recessed zones at the backward section (SC3) of seat cushion (SC) to prevent exposure of the interior parts, i.e. a part of the slide rail (10), several parts of the tilt device (50), and reclining device (RD). Each of the covers (20) is fixed upon the upper rail (11) of slide rail (10) by means of securing screws (60). Designations (22)(22) denotes recessed areas formed in the cover (20) in which the securing screws (60) are inserted and fixed to the upper rail (11).
However, even with the above-described structure of seat cushion (SC), as can be seen from FIGS. 3 and 4, there is created a clearance (w) between the forward section (SC1) of seat cushion (SC) and the forward surface of shield cover (20), when causing the seat cushion (SC) to be tilted forwardly by operation of the tilt device (50), as indicated by the two-dot chain line in FIG. 3. As result, such clearance (w) is created on both sides of the narrow backward section (SC3) of seat cushion (SC) as in FIG. 4, and through those clearances (w), the interior parts, such as a part of slide rail (10) and parts of tilt device (50), are exposed and come into view from the outside, regardless of the shield covers (20), which impairs the aesthetic appearance of the seat.